


Blowjobs Are All a Part of the Plan

by ladyroxanne21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Harry, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumor has it that Harry Potter is giving out free blowjobs to anyone who asks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blowjobs Are All a Part of the Plan

“Okay, so...” Harry began. He was in the 8th year Gryffindor boys' dorm with Ron, Neville, Dean, and Seamus. “As you might recall, I spent most of the last few years working my arse off to defeat Voldemort.”

“Yeah,” the others agreed because it was true and they had nothing else to say.

“Which means that I haven't done a lot of the fun things that you've all done,” Harry elaborated. Then he smiled to let them know that he wasn't upset with this. “So that means I've decided that I want to stop setting aside the things I want and just go for it. There's one thing I really want to do and that's...”

He stopped abruptly and looked at Ron. “Ron, sorry mate, but this offer specifically doesn't include you.”

Ron tilted his head to the side, both curious and a little offended.

Harry continued. “Well, I want to get really good at giving oral. I think that I like both boys and girls, and so I want to be good at giving oral to _both_ , if you know what I mean. So I figure that means that I need to practice...”

“Oh!” The rest of the boys all exclaimed in understanding.

Ron flushed at least 10 shades of red. “Er... Now I see why you excluded me. I'm not sure I want to know anything more. In fact, why don't I go take a rather long shower while you finish this – er –  _conversation_ .”

Harry chuckled and patted him on the back. “Yeah, you do that.”

Neville was blushing too. “I, er, I've got homework to do. In the common room. Thanks for the offer though.”

This left Harry alone with Seamus and Dean. Seamus grinned a bit maniacally. “Just so you know, we're not bent, but on occasion, it's nice to help a bloke out. We're flexible like that.”

“So you'll do it?” Harry asked hopefully. “Er, I mean, you'll let me do it?”

“Yeah,” Dean agreed for the both of them. “And we know a few others who'll be happy to take you up on your offer too.”

“Some are even girls!” Seamus added with a laugh.

“Great!” Harry cheered as he got on his knees. “I hope you'll be able to tell me what to do if I'm bad at it.”

“Oh we'll let you know,” Dean assured him, stripping off his lower half so that he could go first.

“So Harry?” Seamus asked as Harry used a hand to get acquainted with Dean's shaft – which was slowly but surely hardening up at his touch. “Any particular reason you want to service all comers?”

Dean smirked at the double entendre. “Any particular  _person_ you want to be good at getting off?”

Harry was still stroking Dean's shaft into hardness, so he returned Dean's smirk. “Oh... I have a plan. I figure that if word gets around that I'm doing this, not  _only_ will I get as much practice as I can, but if the person I want this skill for happens to be interested in me in the slightest, then eventually, I'll get to put my newly acquired skills to good use.”

“Ah! So there _is_ a person!” Dean and Seamus exclaimed in unison.

“There is, but I'm not telling who,” Harry stated with a mischievous grin, and then bent his head to take Dean's shaft in his mouth. Dean let out a small gasp of appreciation, biting his lip and holding onto Harry's head.

“Looks like you're pretty good at that already,” Seamus remarked, watching as he waited his turn.

“Mmmhmm,” Dean agreed breathlessly. It didn't take much longer before he was spurting and groaning appreciatively. “Sorry, it's been too long...”

“No problem,” Harry assured him, wiping the corner of his mouth. He turned to Seamus. “And as for why you think I might be good already, well, Ginny and I practiced on each other and I also practiced on _things_.”

“We _all_ practice on things, Harry,” Seamus assured him. “I like to use peaches.”

“Me too,” Dean panted as he crawled into his bed. “I'm so happy that I finished my homework and can go right to sleep!”

Harry beckoned to Seamus, who responded by stripping off.

“I warn you now, I tend to take a lot longer than Dean did. It's nothing against your skill, just...” he shrugged. “It takes me a while.”

Harry nodded in acceptance. “That's okay. Just means more practice, right?”

“Right!” Seamus agreed.

Harry quickly worked him up, and then sucked on him long enough that Ron finished up his shower and walked in on them. Ron groaned in mild repugnance, and then slapped his hand over his eyes. This made Harry chuckle even as he continued what he was doing. It also made Seamus gasp and reach his climax quite unexpectedly.

Harry laughed even more as he handed Seamus his pajama bottoms. “Apparently you like being caught!”

“Maybe I do,” Seamus agreed with a small chuckle.

“Tomorrow, I'll pick somewhere where we won't upset Ron, but that runs a risk of someone else catching us,” Harry suggested.

Seamus grinned. “Brilliant!”

Ron had already crawled into his bed and now sent Harry a look that clearly said:  _you're mental_ ! “Just warn me  _where_ first so that I definitely don't catch you!” After that, he pulled his curtain shut.

Harry hesitated before going to his own bed. “Ron... You're not mad at me for being –” 

Ron pulled the curtain around his bed open again. “You're my best mate! You can orally please everyone in Hogwarts if it makes you happy. I'll talk about any of it you feel like talking about, but I just really don't want to see it!”

“So... We're good?” Harry asked.

“Of course!” Ron exclaimed.

Harry exhaled in relief. “Thanks!”

“Oh go to sleep, Harry!” Ron insisted, looking rather amused now.

“G'night!” Harry called out to the room in general.

“G'night!” Everyone called back.

“Oh good,” Neville stated as he reentered the room. “Seems I have good timing.”

“G'night Neville,” Harry murmured, already settled in his bed and ready to sleep.

“Good night.”

 

*****

 

About a month later, Harry was in an empty classroom after dinner with Ernie Macmillian. Ernie was clutching Harry's hair to steady himself and moaning uncontrollably. His knees started to shake.

“I'd-I'd say that you're pr-pretty good at this!” Ernie stuttered between gasps.

“I've had quite a bit of practice,” Harry paused just long enough to say. Then he took Ernie in his mouth as much as possible. Harry purred happily simply because he enjoyed what he was doing. Using his hands in tandem with his mouth, Harry soon learned exactly how Ernie liked it.

“Oh!” Ernie cried out about two minutes later. He held Harry firmly in place until he felt completely empty. Then he practically melted into a puddle on the floor. “Dean was right!”

Harry laughed softly. “I'm glad to hear that.”

“Any chance you can wait five or ten minutes and then do it again?” Ernie asked hopefully.

Harry gave him a knowing grin. “I would if I had the time, but I promised a girl to meet her in a little bit, and then I really need to do some homework before I go to bed.”

Ernie flashed him a roguish grin. “I'm in Hufflepuff and a prefect. If I promise to do your homework for you, will you come visit me later tonight?”

Harry thought about this for a moment, highly curious. “Er... what did you have in mind?”

“Practicing on each other for a while,” Ernie replied. “In fact, I'm done with all my homework already, so tell me what you're working on, and I guarantee I'll have it done by the time you show up.”

Harry groaned longingly. “That's so tempting! Unfortunately, I promised Hermione that I would do all my own homework this year  _and_ not let my extra activities get in the way of my studies. Any other year, I would have done anything to skive off, but now I realize that she's right. What's the point of coming back for an 8 th year if I don't take it seriously?”

Ernie sighed in disappointment. “I understand.”

Harry smiled at him. “That said, I haven't promised anyone this same time tomorrow.”

Ernie grinned again. “Works for me!” He got to his feet and prepared to leave the room, but a thought occurred to him. “Hey... Dean said that you are practicing for someone in particular. Can I ask who? I could put in a good word for you.”

Harry smiled but shook his head. “Not telling. I figure that if word spreads enough, that person will hear it.”

“Okay,” Ernie stated in acceptance. “Er, would you mind if I brought Justin with? He's been wondering forever if he likes blokes, but he's too shy to find someone to mess around with. It might do him some good if you practiced on him.”

“Yeah sure,” Harry agreed easily. “All the more practice for me. Out of curiosity, if you know this about him and aren't adverse to messing around, why haven't you done anything with him?”

Ernie gave Harry a look that said:  _duh_ ! “He's my best mate! I think of him like a brother. Doing that with him sounds nauseating!”

Harry laughed. “Yeah, that's pretty much how I feel about Ron.”

Later that evening, Harry met up with Hannah Abbott, who was pleased to discover that Harry knew exactly how to make her squeal. She returned the favor before setting a date with him to meet with Susan Bones. Then the next evening, he returned to the empty classroom to meet with Ernie and Justin Finch-Fletchley.

Justin paced the classroom as Harry and Ernie watched him. It was obvious that Justin was extremely nervous. Just seeing him made Harry want to comfort him.

“You don't have to do this,” Harry assured him.

Justin stopped pacing to look at Harry. “I want to, it's just... Well... You're  _Harry Potter_ ! You're a Hero! It feels almost wrong somehow to have you suck me off...”

Harry chuckled wryly and shook his head. “So you're saying that just because I defeated an evil man, I'm not supposed to do sexual things. Like  _ever_ ?”

“Well... When you put it like that...” Justin murmured.

“I'll just wait for my turn out in the hall,” Ernie stated with a grin. To be honest, he was almost happier for his friend than he was eager to have Harry suck on him.

Justin continued to stare at Harry for a moment after Ernie left. “Er... So... When did you realize that you liked blokes?”

“I realized that I like _both_ about a month before coming back for 8 th year,” Harry answered with a tiny smile of reminiscence. 

“And how did you figure it out?” Justin wondered.

As Harry smiled, his eyes looked a bit far away. “I realized that I kept thinking about someone in particular almost as often as I was thinking about Ginny. I'd daydream and fantasize about him. Once I realized that I was doing that, it just seemed obvious that I wasn't adverse to blokes.”

Justin nodded in understanding. “Yeah... It happened the same for me.”

Harry stepped closer to Justin, reaching out and taking hold of a belt loop near Justin's hip. Harry used the loop to gently pull him closer.

“Oh wow...” Justin exhaled softly as Harry opened his zipper. “I can't believe this is really happening.”

Harry nipped at Justin's neck. Normally, he only touched the shaft he was practicing on as he felt that kissing or making out was too personal. Despite giving a blowjob to anyone who asked, he was trying to save most of his experimenting for that special person. 

Even so, he didn't think it was right to be so cold with Justin. Justin was shy and unsure of himself. If Harry treated him like any other body to practice on, it could have a negative effect.

Justin moaned and tilted his head to give Harry better access to his neck. This quickly led Harry to the discovery that he liked giving love bites. He licked the circular bruise for a moment before smirking at Justin.

“Sorry, I'll heal that for you if you want,” Harry offered.

Justin shook his head, a slow smile spreading across his face. “No, don't. It'll be the first time I've had love bites, and I rather like the thought of everyone seeing them.”

Harry grinned at him, moving to the other side of Justin's neck as he continued the long strokes of Justin's shaft.

“That feels so good,” Justin murmured.

“Are you ready?” Harry whispered in his ear.

Justin nodded, and then inhaled a soft gasp when Harry dropped to his knees. Harry looked up and noticed that Justin looked afraid to touch him. Harry gave him an encouraging smile.

“It's alright if you grab my hair,” Harry informed him. “In fact, I rather like it.”

Justin took a breath and nodded before his shaky hands gripped Harry's hair. Harry took some time to use just his tongue; licking up and down the shaft and swirling around the head. Since this was Justin's first experience, he was nearly ready to squirt by the time Harry took him into his mouth.

“Oh God!” Justin cried out, his head falling back. Suddenly he was clutching Harry's hair in a near death grip. Harry held onto his hips firmly so that he wouldn't fall over.

When Harry was done swallowing, he helped Justin sit on the floor. Justin had a goofy look on his face, making him appear as if he had just been punched with pleasure. Harry was tempted to kiss him, but felt like that might be crossing a line.

“Is it always like that?” Justin asked, still a bit breathless.

Harry chuckled. “Seems to be. However, I don't have near as much experience getting as giving, so I can't be sure.”

“Well that seems unfair!” Justin protested.

Harry simply shrugged. “Not really. First, most of the blokes I practice on aren't bent in the slightest, they just want to be sucked off. More importantly, as much as I like playing around, I want to save most of it for when I'm serious.”

Justin smiled at him. “I understand. I was sort of doing the same, but now I see that you're definitely interested in someone else.”

Harry stared at Justin in surprise. “Wait! Me?!”

This made Justin laugh. “You're Harry Potter! Of course everyone has a crush on you!”

Harry sighed but didn't say anything. Then he felt bad for seeming ungrateful. “Sorry. I'm flattered, and if it doesn't work out for me the way I hope it will, I'll keep you in mind.”

Justin got to his feet and made sure he wasn't still exposing himself for the world to see. “I'll send Ernie in.”

“Yeah, okay,” Harry agreed. “Oh, and Justin?”

“Yeah?”

“We can do this again if you want,” Harry offered with a smile.

Justin grinned. “I'd like that!”

 

*****

 

Two months later, Blaise Zabini practically slumped onto the bench of the Slytherin table. It was dinner time and yet he looked like he was already half asleep. His friends stared at him curiously.

“What happened to you?” Theo Nott asked with a curious frown.

“I _love_ the prefects' bathroom!” Blaise announced.

“Why were you in the prefects' bathroom?” Draco asked with a raised brow. Prefects were selected from the students with the best grades, and Blaise didn't exactly qualify.

Blaise grinned at Draco. “My friend Anthony Goldstein – a Ravenclaw prefect – he invited me to visit the prefects' bathroom with him. You know me, ready for anything! So I thought; Kinky! As it turns out, I didn't even  _know_ the treat I was in for!”

After that dramatic announcement, Blaise let out an exaggerated sigh and pretended to melt onto the table. Theo and Draco exchanged eye rolls. Theo even shook his head.

“He's probably just winding us up,” Theo muttered.

Blaise straightened up with an expression that suggested he was deeply offended. “Not so! You see, Anthony has been meeting Harry Potter in the prefects' bathroom two or three times a week for the last month.”

“Ugh! I don't want to hear about the so-called golden boy!” Draco groaned.

“That's a first!” Blaise exclaimed with a snort.

Theo was just curious enough to ask: “So... you took a bath with Harry Potter?”

“Not as such,” Blaise answered with a knowing grin. “It seems our Savior has made it his goal in life to learn everything there is to know about giving oral. He's spent the last few months practicing on anyone who'll let him.”

“He what?” Theo asked in confusion, certain he had heard that wrong.

Blaise slung an arm across Theo's shoulders. “Let me spell it out for you; I just got sucked off in the prefects' bathroom by none other than Harry frickin' Potter!”

“You're trying to put one over on me,” Theo grumbled.

“Not so!” Blaise assured his friend. “And let me tell you, he must have had a _lot_ of practice! He can do this thing that makes your toes curl, and I'm surprised that he has any hair left because I'm not the only one who yanks on it.”

Theo looked up just as Harry walked into the great hall. He looked utterly relaxed and carefree. Sure enough, his hair was a wild mess. However, since this was more or less the normal state for his hair, Theo couldn't be sure Blaise was telling the truth.

Michael Corner intercepted Harry before he could reach the Gryffindor table. Harry listened as Michael whispered in his ear, then cast a tempus spell to check the time. The hall was too noisy to hear what was said, but it was clear by the fact that Harry held up both hands that he was saying:  _just give me ten minutes_ .

Michael nodded with a grin, and then beckoned to Terry Boot. Terry pumped his fists, silently hissing:  _yes_ ! Michael then gestured excitedly as he must have given Harry directions to a specific meeting place.

After that, Harry finished walking over to the Gryffindor table, but didn't even bother to sit. Instead, he stood behind Hermione as he grabbed an apple and a pear from the middle of the table to shove in his pockets, and then shoveled several large spoonfuls of buttery mashed potatoes from Hermione's plate in his mouth as Ginny made him a sandwich full of tender roast beef.

Harry kissed Ginny in thanks, took a last bite of potatoes from Hermione's plate – which she pretended to protest – and then slowly ate his sandwich as he left the great hall.

“You see?” Blaise asked Theo. “He arranged to meet up with those Ravenclaws.”

Theo still had doubts. “All we know is that they're meeting up. It could be to study.”

Blaise gave Theo a look that clearly asked if he was stupid. “And in that scenario, who needs the other? Do the two smartypants Ravenclaws need Harry's limited knowledge on anything – aside from dueling – or does Harry need to ask the Ravenclaws for help when he could be asking Hermione Granger?”

“Hmm...” Theo murmured as he thought this over. Blaise made sense, but Theo was sure that there still had to be a more believable explanation.

Pansy butted into the conversation, squeezing herself between Theo and Draco. She also slung an arm across Theo's shoulders. “It's not just boys he's practicing on. He's had almost half the girls in Ravenclaw 7 th and 8 th year and nearly  _all_ the ones in Hufflepuff! Apparently there's a wait list for the girls because they take more time and need a bit more privacy. Padma Patil has promised to get me on the list if I do her a favor.”

Theo snorted. “Now  _that_ I can believe! Of course the  _Savior_ ,” he sneered this, “can get any girl he wants!”

“I think you misunderstand,” Pansy remarked with a smirk. “He's not shagging anyone, he's just using his tongue to make girls squeal. A bloke doesn't need to be the freakin' Savior in order for a girl to say yes to a screaming orgasm.”

“I'm sure being the Savior helps,” Blaise stated with a wink at Pansy. “I could probably talk my way into any bed in Slytherin, but the other houses would likely prove a bit of a challenge to me.”

Pansy reached over and stroked Blaise's short, black, curly hair. “You'd be surprised. I'll bet you 20 Galleons that if I put the word out that you want to tongue girls without anything in return, you'll have at least three takers by this weekend.”

“You're on!” Blaise exclaimed with a grin. “However, it can't be any Slytherins, and if I win the bet, you make up for it this weekend.”

“Tit for tat, darling!” Pansy accepted with a mischievous smirk. They shook on the bet, and then Pansy stood up. “I'll be right back.”

She walked over to Padma Patil and whispered in her ear. Padma asked her a question, and Pansy pointed out Blaise. Padma looked Blaise over thoroughly, and then nodded at Pansy. Pansy grinned at Padma as she said something else, which prompted Padma to wave her twin sister Parvati over. 

Parvati and Padma held a small conference, and then each twin called a couple of their friends over. Soon, a half dozen girls were grilling Pansy for details. When an agreement was reached, Pansy returned to the Slytherin table.

“I hope you have most of your homework done already because you're going to be really busy for the next few days,” Pansy informed Blaise. “So... when do I get my Galleons?”

Blaise was staring at her with open-mouthed astonishment. “That didn't even take 10 minutes!”

Pansy ignored his incredulity. “Padma says she expects you to escort her to your dorm, and that you'd better be good at following directions. I told her that you've practiced on me, so of course you can follow directions.”

“Er...”

Pansy laughed. “You're actually speechless! That's a first!” She pushed on Blaise until he nearly fell off the bench. When he stood up, she pushed him in Padma's direct. “What are you waiting for?!”

Blaise recovered from his shock and gave Pansy a kiss on her cheek. “Thanks love! I don't even care that you'll be taking most of what's left of my allowance for the month!”

He then tried to act casual as he walked over to Padma. She smiled at him and held out her hand expectantly. He tucked her hand in the crook of his arm and led her out of the hall as if they were going for a simple stroll.

“Wow...” Theo remarked in awe. “Never would have thought it'd be that easy...”

Pansy shrugged. “We're 18 now. It's a bit easier to admit what we want than when we were 16.”

“Apparently,” Draco stated dryly.

 

*****

 

Two weeks later, Draco ran across Harry in the corridor outside a classroom that was rarely used for anything other than studying. Or at least that's what the Professors wanted to believe. Terry emerged from the classroom after Harry.

“Thanks again,” Terry said with a grin. “If you have time on Wednesday...”

“Yeah sure,” Harry agreed. “But it'll have to be before dinner because I'm meeting someone after.”

“See you then!” Terry stated as he waved goodbye.

It was as Terry was walking away that Harry noticed Draco.

“Malfoy,” Harry greeted civilly.

“Potter,” Draco returned the greeting. Then his curiosity overwhelmed him. “Rumor has it that you're giving out oral to everyone.”

Harry shrugged nonchalantly. “Might be. Why? Interested?”

Draco took a moment to make sure his face gave nothing away. “Might be.”

Harry gestured to the empty classroom. “Is here good?”

Draco looked around warily. “Actually, the risk of someone catching us is too high. I don't know about you, but if I was caught, I'd never hear the end of it. I'd probably get howlers accusing me of bewitching you.”

Harry smirked at that. But rather than agree – or attempt to deny it – Harry gave Draco a searching look. “Can I trust you not to steal from me?”

Draco glared his frostiest glare. “Malfoys don't steal!”

“Good,” Harry stated with a tiny smile. He pulled something out of his pocket, muttered the spell to unshrink it, and then draped it over Draco's shoulders. “Follow me.”

Draco stood staring in awe. Never in his life had he imagined that Harry would let him borrow the  _invisibility cloak_ ! He briefly wondered what Harry would do if he walked in the other direction.

As if reading his mind, Harry stopped walking. “This might sound strange, but I can feel the cloak, or more accurately, I can feel your magic inside the cloak. Interacting with the cloak? Anyway, I know you're not following me.”

“Sorry,” Draco murmured, slightly embarrassed. “I was just surprised is all.”

Once Harry felt Draco following, he led the way to Gryffindor Tower, all the way up to the 8 th year boys' dorm. Draco seriously wondered why he had come all this way. The smart thing would have been to give the cloak back and leave before entering the common room.

“Get on my bed,” Harry whispered as he toed off his shoes and kicked them under his bed.

“Did you say something?” Neville asked, not looking up from his book on plants.

“Just muttering to myself,” Harry replied, noticing an indent appear on his bed. “I'm going to bed early tonight.”

“Everything alright?” Neville asked, looking at Harry in concern. “Did someone cancel on you?”

Harry chuckled. “ _No one_ cancels on me!” He then shrugged. “I'm just tired.”

“The nightmares did sound pretty bad last night,” Neville remarked, his voice full of sympathy.

“Sorry Nev, I didn't mean to wake you. I'll cast silencing spells on my bed tonight,” Harry said as he pulled the curtains on one side of his bed shut.

“Don't worry, we're all used to hearing you cry out at night,” Neville said, trying to reassure him.

Harry stripped down to his boxers. “G'night Nev.”

“Night Harry.”

Harry climbed into his bed and finished closing the curtains. Then he cast a silencing spell followed by a spell to lock the curtains so that they couldn't be opened. Lastly, he reached out and grabbed his cloak, shrinking it and stashing it in his pillowcase.

“There, now they won't be able to hear us,” Harry stated with a smile.

“And how am I supposed to get back to my own dorm when you're done?” Draco asked, trying to sound upset.

“I'll walk you there under my cloak if I have to,” Harry assured him.

“So, er... How do you normally do this?” Draco asked because he'd never actually visited someone's bed before. Usually, he played around with other Slytherins in his dorm when it was empty – such as during dinner or when he had a free period. This seemed rather more intimate than necessary for a simple blowjob.

Harry grinned. “Oh... like this...” He bent his head to suck on Draco's neck. As he did so, he busied himself with unbuttoning Draco's shirt. With every button that opened, Harry pressed a kiss to Draco's chest. When Harry's tongue swirled around Draco's nipples, he gasped in mild shock.

“I think you're in the wrong area entirely,” Draco said, trying to sound like he was sneering. However, he was enjoying himself so much that he actually didn't care what Harry did.

“Don't worry, I'll get there,” Harry assured him, still focused on removing Draco's shirt. Once gone, Harry's hands roamed everywhere, exploring every bit as much as his tongue. He licked and kissed Draco's scars, provoking a half stifled moan.

When it started to feel like Harry was teasing him, Draco yanked on Harry's hair, pulling him until they were face to face. Before either of them had time to think about it, Draco practically attacked Harry, snogging him so hard that their lips were sure to become swollen. Harry groaned in longing, opening his mouth so that they could have a mini battle with their tongues.

Meanwhile, Draco's hands played with Harry's hair, strangely fascinated by how thick and soft it was. At the same time, Harry was trying his best to unzip Draco's zipper. Once his mission was accomplished, Harry slid his hands inside and down until he was cupping Draco's cushy arse.

Draco responded with a moan and shifted his hands down to Harry's firm arse. He turned his head to the side to free his mouth. “This seems more involved than I was expecting.”

Harry laughed softly. “Oh... all part of the plan...”

“What plan?” Draco wondered, finding it hard to think with Harry sucking on his neck again.

“The plan where I practice giving blowjobs until I get really good at it,” Harry explained.

“Oh,” Draco murmured. “Your plan seems to be working, and we haven't even gotten to the main event yet.”

“I can do that now,” Harry informed him, shifting so that he could pull the rest of Draco's clothes off in one careful motion. Draco helped him out by shifting his hips and moving his legs as necessary.

“Oh...” Draco whispered as Harry settled between his legs with excellent access to Draco's shaft. Harry used his hands to explore for a bit before licking long stripes up the underside. He fondled Draco's balls with one hand as his other hand and mouth worked together to make Draco's toes curl.

Draco's hands were back in Harry's hair. “Blaise was right!” He gasped softly. Harry's mouth made him feel like he was both melting and getting ready to explode at the same time. It didn't take too long before he was certain the end was near.

Harry paused to give Draco an intense look. “Hey... do you want to, erm...” Harry blushed, finding it harder to say out loud than he'd thought it'd be.

Draco tried to sound calm. “I suppose that depends on if you have any lube.”

“I do,” Harry stated, pulling a bottle of oil out from under his pillow.

“Oh,” Draco murmured, swallowing nervously. This was progressing rather faster than he had expected!

“Do you want me to prepare myself, or would you like to do it?” Harry asked as he removed his boxers, unbelievably excited now.

Draco smiled, relieved to be on familiar footing. For a moment there, he thought Harry wanted to top. He would have let him, he just liked this better. “Face down, bottom up.”

Harry complied, grunting as Draco slowly worked one then two fingers inside him. He took regular deep breaths to remain relaxed and calm. Even so, he felt a bit uncomfortable.

“Something wrong?” Draco asked in concern.

“No...” Harry said. “I've just never done this before, so I wasn't expecting it to feel so weird.”

“Oh,” Draco murmured in surprise.

“But I think I'm ready now,” Harry informed him.

“Are you sure, because this is rather more than I was expecting,” Draco stated. He was eager to continue, but he didn't want Harry to feel pressured.

Harry turned his head to look Draco in the eye. “I told you, this was all part of my plan.”

Draco nodded in acceptance, a half smile twisting his lips. “So long as you're sure.” He used a bit more oil to lubricate his shaft, and then guided himself inside Harry slowly.

Harry understood that it was supposed to hurt and burn a little, but he liked the way Draco felt inside him. Draco seemed to know what he was doing and took care not to hurt Harry. Harry buried his head in a pillow and moaned loudly, and then he remembered that he'd cast a silencing spell and could make as much noise as he wanted.

“Uh!” Harry grunted loudly as he pushed his body into Draco's as he thrust. “Yes!”

“So tight,” Draco groaned, feeling something very close to bliss. He reached around until he had a hold of Harry's shaft, tugging on it in rhythm with his thrusts.

This made Harry lose all control, crying out softly as it felt like the world was spinning all around him. He coated Draco's hand and a good portion of the bed before he wobbled, more than ready to collapse. Meanwhile, Draco sped up, gripping Harry's hips until he felt like an explosion wracked his whole body.

They tumbled onto the bed, Draco laying on Harry. Both were panting heavily and felt lethargic. Harry loved the weight on his back; it made him feel safe and he wondered if he might actually be able to sleep without nightmares.

“Hey Neville,” Ron, Seamus, and Dean greeted a couple minutes later.

“Harry's already in bed?” Ron asked in confusion.

“Yeah,” Neville answered. “Said he was tired.”

Ron nodded in understanding. “His nightmares were particularly bad last night.”

“That's too bad,” Seamus murmured in disappointment. “I was hoping for him to practice on me some more tonight.”

Ron stuck out his tongue in disgust. “I don't want to hear about it! But you know, it seems to be all anyone can talk about. He must be getting really good.”

“He was always good!” Dean stated with a laugh. “I wonder how much longer it will be before the person Harry is planning all this practice for finally gets to experience his phenomenal skill.”

“Shouldn't be too much longer,” Seamus guessed. “Seems like everyone in 7th and 8th year – in all four houses – has accepted Harry's offer. … You don't suppose that Harry's interested in a 5th or 6th year?”

“Probably not,” Neville answered with a shrug. “You know how much the younger kids idolize Harry. If Harry so much as looked at a sixth year with interest, that person would probably fawn all over him.”

“That's true,” Seamus stated, stroking his chin as he thought. “Well, then maybe Harry already met up with that person and just didn't tell us.”

Inside his bed, Harry was torn between pretending that he was already asleep and yanking the curtain open so that he could tell them all to shut up already. His cheeks glowed red with embarrassment. Draco could feel Harry's breathing increase and looked at him with interest.

“Are they saying that you offered to practice giving oral to everyone because you were planning to use it on someone you like?” Draco wondered. He was confused only because it seemed like rather a long shot when just asking that person would have probably worked out. Seriously, who would say no to Harry Potter?

“Well yes,” Harry admitted, still blushing. “But I also had a plan for all that practice.”

“Tell me about this plan of yours,” Draco murmured, interested.

Harry sighed as if reluctant. “Well... My plan was to practice giving oral until I was very good at it so that when the one person I really wanted asked me for a turn, I could invite him back to my bed and amaze him with my well-practiced skills until he was distracted enough that I could have my way with him.”

“Wait...” Draco whispered as he picked this apart and thought it over. “That sounds like... Are you saying that all this time, you were planning to seduce _me_?”

Harry buried his face in his pillow. 

“You were!” Draco blurted out in astonishment. “You actually told me as much earlier!” Because thinking back, Harry had told him that sex (with Draco) was all part of his plan.

Harry decided to divert Draco's attention and change the subject. So, he pushed Draco off him, and then used some cleaning spells to freshen them both up. After that, Harry focused on licking Draco's shaft – which was responding to his attention quite nicely.

Draco groaned because it felt so good. This time, it took Harry a long time to please Draco, and he had to use every ounce of his skill. By the time the end was nearing, Draco was practically squealing, his back arched and his hands clenched in Harry's hair. This time, Harry didn't stop until he had swallowed every last drop.

Draco felt like he was floating on an ocean of bliss, drifting off to sleep. However, he felt like it was very important that he  _not_ fall asleep just yet. It was a struggle to remember, but finally he managed it.

“So... this impressively Slytherin plan of yours?” Draco began.

“Yeah?” Harry asked, bracing himself for Draco to say something snide or hurtful.

“Does it include me becoming your boyfriend?”

Harry wasn't expecting that at all. He stared at Draco in astonishment, but Draco almost seemed asleep already. When the silence stretched out just a little too long, Draco opened one eye to peek at Harry, who looked awestruck.

“Do you mean that?” Harry asked hopefully.

“Yeah,” Draco admitted with a small smile. “Even though it'll probably mean that I get sent howlers every morning for breakfast.”

Harry grinned at him. “Does that mean I can kiss you again?”

Draco answered the question by pulling Harry close and snogging him. They continued on until Draco fell asleep. Harry grinned at him, snuggling up as close as possible. Since the bed was only meant for a single person, it was necessary to conserve space.

Two hours later, Harry woke up and pinched himself when he realized that his new  _boyfriend_ was still in bed with him. His hands and mouth had to verify this thoroughly. By the time Draco was fully awake, he was more than ready to let Harry slowly sit on his lap, taking Draco inside him. 

They rocked together sleepily, taking a long time to reach their climax, which was promptly followed by Harry collapsing onto Draco and falling asleep again. Draco ruffled Harry's hair with a soft smile as he drifted back to sleep. He was already making plans to meet up with Harry tomorrow night!

Harry got up once during the night to go to the bathroom, but was still half asleep when he returned to bed. Thus, he forgot to close the curtain all the way, and renewing the spells didn't even occur to him.

In the morning, a startled gasp dragged Harry from his sleep. He opened his eyes to find Ron and Neville staring at him.

“Good morning,” Harry greeted with a sleepy yawn. “Something wrong?”

“Care to tell me why _Malfoy_ is in bed with you?” Ron growled, his arms across his chest.

Harry remembered what had happened and grinned. He then ruffled Draco's hair.

Draco groaned, unhappy to be waking up. “Stop that, or I'll have to hex your fingers off.”

“It's morning,” Harry informed him. “I don't know about you, but I'm starving!”

Draco resisted opening his eyes, his nose wrinkling unhappily. “Yes I'm starving, but I'm also exhausted, thanks to you!”

Harry laughed. “I could bring you back something to eat. And er, I think you should know that all my dorm mates are staring at us in shock. I think I forgot to close the curtain when I went to the bathroom last night.”

At this news, Draco opened his eyes and found that yes, Ron, Neville, Dean, and Seamus were all standing around Harry's bed staring at the two of them.

“Bugger!” Draco swore softly. He then pulled the blanket over his head so that they couldn't see him.

Harry chuckled, tempted to ruffle Draco's hair again. Instead, he left Draco alone and rummaged around the bed until he found something to pull on, which just so happened to be Draco's posh black silk boxers that had been shrunk down and stashed under the pillow with everything else that Harry didn't want falling out of the bed. Then he stood to face his friends, wearing only the boxers.

“So... As you can see, I have a boyfriend now,” Harry informed them.

“Boyfriend?!” Ron cried out in surprise. “ _Malfoy_?”

Dean and Seamus exchanged smirks. “Ah... so  _that's_ the someone in particular,” Seamus stated.

“No wonder you refused to tell anyone who it was,” Dean added. “Could you just imagine the flurry of gossip _that_ would have created?”

Seamus snickered just a little. “I don't think anyone would have believed it!”

Harry simply shrugged as he got dressed. “Doesn't really matter. My plan worked.”

Both Seamus and Dean sighed in disappointment. “I guess this means no more practice blowjobs,” Dean bemoaned.

Draco pushed the blanket off his head. “Actually, I don't mind if Harry keeps any appointments he's already made, since I clearly benefit from his profuse practice. That said, Harry, I'd prefer it if you don't make any new appointments without asking me first.”

Harry grinned at him. “Good to know!” Now fully dressed, he leaned over to give Draco a quick kiss. “I'll make sure that everyone leaves for breakfast so that you can wake up and get dressed in private.”

“Thanks,” Draco murmured with a soft smile. He then returned Ron's glare and pulled the blanket back over his head.

Harry beckoned for his dorm mates to go before him. “Come on.” Then he followed them, his eyes a bit far away as he thought about Draco in his bed, naked, possibly waiting for him to return. He let out a happy sigh. “Boyfriend...”

Ron sighed, rolled his eyes, and shook his head. Then he put an arm around Harry's shoulders. “Come on, I'll make sure you don't walk into anything.”

Harry knew that this was Ron's way of saying that he might not like Harry's boyfriend, but that he was trying to deal with it. Harry gave him a grateful smile. “Thanks.”

To think, only a few months after the war was over, and already, life seemed to be working out for the better. Harry now had hope for the future.

 


End file.
